I'll Always Be There
by potterfan310
Summary: Teddy swore that he would protect Lily from harm and heart break from the moment she was born. But what happens when he has to start protecting her from his own heart break. (Teddy/Lily Luna drabbles) Cover by enchantedx @ TDA!


**A/N I needed more Teddy/Lily Luna in my life so here are my drabbles.** **There may be more mature themes in later chapters so watch out.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the little plots belong to me, the characters and the rest of the magical world was created by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Teddy born April 3rd 1998**

**Lily Luna born October 28th 2006**

* * *

**The First**

**Teddy meets Lily**

* * *

When Teddy first got told that Harry and Ginny were having another baby, being the eight year old that he was he laughed. Sure he liked James and Albus enough, especially now that they were older. He just disliked babies, they did nothing but cry, eat, poop and sleep. They weren't playful, they couldn't do fun things with him.

Everything seemed to change when Ginny went into labour, late one October night. Uncle George and Auntie Angelina came over with two year old Fred to look after their nephews; two year old James and little Albus who was eleven months old. Teddy wanted to go to the hospital with Harry and Ginny, he didn't want to stay behind. After much persuasion Teddy agreed to go to Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur's so he could play with six year old Victoire.

He didn't like waiting as the two played house, he was anxious having heard one night Harry and Ginny speaking about complications. Every so often Teddy would leave Victoire to ask. Uncle Bill was stood by the window, looking out over the beach with seven month old Dominique in his arms, her chubby legs kicking happily.

"Uncle Bill?" Teddy mused. "Is Ginny okay? Has she had the baby?"

Bill smiled as he remembered first seeing the pictures of Teddy when he was first born from Remus. "Not just yet, Teddy. Why don't you see if Auntie Fleur has some cookies?"

Teddy's face lit up as he rushed off into the kitchen in the search of cookies and milk. He liked milk a lot and cookies, Harry would give him milk and cookies when it was just the two of them. It was their little secret from Ginny, especially when Harry let him have them before dinner time.

After an afternoon of going to the park and playing in the mud with Victoire, eating the messy spaghetti that Auntie Fleur had made Teddy was so tired he had forgotten to ask about Ginny.

As he sat splashing in the bath, Teddy scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them to Victoire who was sat across from them. Fleur was stood in the doorway watching the two young children, smiling as she did so.

They are definitely going to be together when they grow up, she thought.

Come bed time, Teddy was exhausted and as Uncle Bill tucked him and Victoire into her bed that night he asked about the baby once more.

"Is the baby here yet?"

"Not yet, Teddy, I'll let you know when their here," Bill reassured him. "Sleep tight you two and no giggling," Bill called as he left the room, turning the light off and closing the door.

The second it shut both Teddy and Victoire let out a small laugh.

* * *

Teddy was restless in his sleep, faces kept flashing in his dreams, one of a woman with bubblegum pink hair and a man with scars on his worn face. They were his parents, he knew that. Harry had told him all about them, how brave they were and how much they loved him.

As Teddy tossed and turned in his sleep, Bill was sat at the kitchen table by the fire nursing a mug of hot chocolate. There was crackle as the flames in the fire turned green and a black haired man came rushing out.

"Harry!" Bill exclaimed at seeing his brother in law. "Is everything okay? Is Ginny fine? Id the baby here?"

Beaming Harry turned to look at the eldest Weasley. "It's a girl, a little girl and she's the most perfect thing ever."

Bill clapped Haryr on the back. "Congratulations, mate. Has she got a name?"

"Lily, after my mum," Harry explained. "And Luna, after Luna."

From within one of the cupboards Bill pulled out a bottle of firewhisky, the red liquid sloshing around in the bottle as he grabbed two glasses. Pouring a small amount into the glasses Bill made a toast to her newest niece. "To Lily Luna Potter!"

"Lily Luna Potter," Harry repeated he drained the glass, the liquid burning down his throat.

A creak on the stairs brought both men back to their senses. There on them stood Teddy in his Snitch pyjamas; his hair a shade of bright blue. The colour it went when he was either very excited or happy.

"Wazgoin'on?" he croaked but then he saw his godfather and he ran down the stairs, his little Snitch toy held tight under his arm. "Harry?"

Harry stood up and scooped up the running eight year old into his arms. "Guess what, Teddy? You now have a beautiful little sister!" he exclaimed as from his pocket he pulled out pictures of the new baby; Lily and one of Lily with Ginny.

"Will you be her godfather?" Harry asked Teddy who gasped whilst Bill tried to decide whether Lily looked more like Harry or Ginny, it was clear from the pictures she would be like her mother for she had inherited her hazel brown eyes.

Teddy knew that Harry was his godfather and he loved him very much, to be little Lily's would be very special. It meant that Harry and Ginny trusted him very much.

"Me?" Teddy squeaked, it was a big job to do after all.

"Yes,"

Teddy thought about it, his brain processing all the fun things that Harry and Ginny done with him as he was growing up. "Yes!" Teddy agreed, knowing that he would be as good a godfather as Harry had been to him.

It was then that Bill was reminded of the moment, eight years ago in which Remus had asked Harry to be Teddy's godfather here in this very kitchen. It was a good match and just as Remus had said, there was no one better.

* * *

Everything changed the day that Teddy met Lily.

"This is Lily Luna," Ginny said as she showed Teddy the pink bundled in her arms. "Just like James and Albus, you need to be her big brother and take care of her. Make sure that she doesn't get hurt.

Carefully reaching out Teddy moved the corner of the pink blanket that was blocking his view of the little baby's face. After brushing it away Teddy saw her; she had little tufts of red hair over her head and she was looking up at him with big brown eyes.

It was that moment Teddy knew, he had to look after this little person. For she was his baby sister, he would protect her from whatever harm and heart break may come over the years. Not only was he her godfather, he would be a shoulder to cry on, the cool big brother, maybe her best friend.

But most of all they were family.


End file.
